The objectives of this study are to demonstrate that: l) glucose/insulin/ C-peptide kinetics are abnormal in nondiabetic offspring of diabetic patients compared to normal controls; 2) hepatic extraction of insulin is defective in genetically predisposed, nondiabetic offspring of diabetic patients; and (3) nondiabetic offspring and diabetic patients have defective carbohydrate, fat, and protein oxidative capabilities.